


沉湎在此

by Zpanni



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22895119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zpanni/pseuds/Zpanni
Relationships: Yuzuru Hanyu/Boyang Jin
Kudos: 8





	沉湎在此

01

金博洋买了一盆鸡蛋花。

比完两站大奖赛后他暂时得到了些休息时间。那天陪妈妈去花店选花，金博洋无意间被这小家伙吸引了目光。

盆栽不大，小小的一只手就能捧起来。绿油的叶子几朵白色的花 ，在一群五颜六色的植物里实在是显得单调太多。

花店的经营者是个上了岁数的奶奶，头发花白，走起路来看着不大方便。老花镜后的眼睛却依旧有神，她慢腾腾的走到金博洋身边：“在看鸡蛋花啊？它虽然没有其它的花朵漂亮，却看着很有生机呢。”

奶奶看着花的神情就像在注视自己亲生的孩子般温柔，“人都会有失意的时候。要像它一样才行啊。勇敢的走出来，充满希望的去生活。”

花语是新生与复活吗.......

金博洋盯着这盆不显眼的小植物，歪了歪脑袋。

02

买下它大概是因为脑子一热。

金博洋把晒好太阳的鸡蛋花带回房间，摆在桌子上默默的叹了口气。

定期的松土，浇灌，以及充足的阳光，每天相同的工作让人不经觉得枯燥。

“跟了我也算你倒霉，”金博洋撑着脑袋看花，“我做事三分钟热度。可能哪天一觉得无趣你就没了。”

花朵带着淡淡的香气，白色的花瓣中心是淡淡的黄色，一看还真挺像鸡蛋白裹着蛋黄，挺可爱。

金博洋看它看得入迷，丝毫不觉得自己对着花自言自语的场面有多诡异。

“新生与复活啊.......”

他的脑海里莫名突然出现了羽生结弦的模样。他在冰上飞舞，意气风发的样子很令人着迷。

“他现在好不好？”金博洋摸了摸盆栽的叶子，又收回了手。

他还记得他们上一次琦玉的见面，羽生结弦坐在无人的更衣室里，抱着胸前的银牌眼神空洞。而他站在门外目睹一切，却是咫尺天涯。

“他要生日了，二十五岁。”金博洋慢吞吞的说着，“在现在的赛场上，这个年纪还真的算是大前辈了啊。”

他没忍住的笑起来，声音回荡在房间内，笑过之后金博洋又觉得一阵的不知所措，自己的岁数在选手里也不小了，谁又知道谁还能滑个几年。

他实在是无法忘记羽生结弦在更衣室里疲惫的模样。就像无法忘记四大洲时自己与周知方宇野昌磨合照闹脾气似的悄悄把银牌塞进了口袋的心情。

“我想给他送个礼物。”

金博洋看着小小的鸡蛋花，好像有些明白当时的自己为什么脑子一热了。

“如果我进了总决赛的话，我就把你送给他。”

新生与复活。

他们都很需要。

03

金博洋进总决赛是上天赐予的幸运。

札幌男单自由滑他躺在家里啃着坚果用平板看了直播，一直到解说员用略显兴奋的语气说着：“总决赛的最后一张门票落到了中国选手金博洋的手上。”他却仍没有什么实感。

晚些时候他收到了隋文静的微信，祝贺他进了决赛，他们互相鼓励了一下，金博洋继续把手伸进包装袋，坚果全吃完了。

接下来收到的祝贺越来越多，金博洋索性不想再回。他又看到社交软件上有人评论的“去上台子天天！”“保六争五吧金博洋”。心里却比以往任何时候都要冷静平淡。

成绩对于一个运动员来说，大概真的很重要。

他为这个而痛苦挣扎了太久。大家都是如此。为成绩而充满动力拼搏，又为成绩深陷低谷。

成绩太重要了，奖牌太重要了，

金博洋想，他需要解脱。

04

他们在都灵再次见面。

这里的天气有些冷。论太阳怎么照在身上就是出身东北的金博洋也冷得想用羽绒服把脸都给遮挡起来。他想着等会到了酒店一定要把自己的鸡蛋花盆栽安顿到能晒到阳光的地方，小家伙应该很享受。

羽生结弦这时拖着行李箱走在旁边，隔着口罩与金博洋打了个招呼。他身上穿着的队服看着很单薄，希望不会感到太冷。金博洋笑着回应他的问候。嘴里呼出白色的雾气，又很快散了开来。

他们都没有再说话。

05

“嘿，我好像蛮久没有搭理过你了。不好意思。”

金博洋瘫在酒店的床上，瞅到窗台边上略显孤独的鸡蛋花盆栽。这几天他白天将它放在窗台晒太阳，夜晚时拿回来放桌上就再没管过。金博洋起身走去窗台查看小盆栽的状况，小小的花朵依旧很显活力，他用手戳了戳白色的花瓣，看着它轻轻的晃动起来。

“比赛，有点忙。理解一下。”他说，“不过也没事，反正你也很快就不跟我了。希望羽生能对你好点。”

说到羽生结弦，金博洋的内心总是五味杂陈。

他是偶像。所以金博洋以他为目标前进，却又在陷入低谷时听不下任何与这人有关的消息。

他又是对手，所以金博洋在赛场上去挑战他。却又会在听到他受伤的消息时屏住呼吸。

金博洋无法定义羽生结弦在自己心里到底是个什么样的存在。

“他知道我拿他没办法。”

金博洋闻到花淡淡的香气。

“所以他才总是......”

所以羽生结弦才会在金博洋练习跳跃的时候滑过来吓得他收腿跳空，gala彩排时从金博洋身后扯帽子盖在他的脸上恶作剧又把自己队服的领子盖在头上做补偿。在金博洋与别的选手说话时揉搓对方的背部，等人反应过来又悄悄的滑走。

他和羽生结弦是前后辈，是对手，大概也是朋友。身份之后所带来的一大堆的情感砸过来，金博洋只觉得脑子疼。

他真的拿羽生结弦没办法，就像他拿自己也束手无策。

06

短节目羽生结弦的表演结束后一个人抱着纸巾盒坐在等分区喘息着向观众们挥手，他看着有点像个受了委屈却忍耐着不哭还装作很开心的小孩。金博洋觉得那个笑容假得搞笑。

走到现在这个地步，他知道这个人的压力很大。

他为这个运动项目所带来的奇迹已经太多，到了如今，快乐很难，突破也很难。他挣扎在当下，拼了命的要追逐一丝光明。

“天天啊。”

金博洋抬头看教练。

付彩姝有些担心的看着他：“今天很好了，别想太多。咱自由滑好好发挥啊？”

“我没事儿。”金博洋咧着嘴角笑，“是啊，自由滑搏一搏说不定就上去啦。”

他想自己先前不应该觉得羽生结弦好笑。看着女人依旧担忧的目光，估计自己笑起来也不怎么样。

07

羽生结弦的阿克塞尔四周是一朵烟花。

自由滑前一天的练习金博洋看到他像使出了浑身力气般的向前一跃，犹如热烈燃烧的火为黑夜里带来光亮。羽生结弦好像急切的想抓住些什么，在一个跳跃的时间里所包含的东西太多，也不知他有没有得偿所愿。

他摔下来，躺在冰上，慢慢的起身拍干净身上的冰屑。观众们为他惊动。

金博洋眨着眼睛，他好像真的见证了一朵烟花在黑夜里的绽放。那真的很美，尽管之后的天空再度恢复死寂般的平静，他却无论如何也忘却不了那一幕了。

08

礼物最后是在他生日的前一天送出去的。

金博洋捧着自己养了不短时间的鸡蛋花，另一只手触碰着面前紧闭的房门。

他不知道自己为什么突然那么冲动了。那个过于炽热的跳跃好像唤醒了他丧失已久的某种情绪，也点燃了更多东西。

“这感觉有点奇怪，”金博洋看着自己的鸡蛋花，这大概是最后一次和小家伙说话了，“但我很喜欢。”

新生与复活。

他们都很需要。

09

羽生结弦听见门被敲响三下。

他略显迟疑的走过去把门打开，看见身穿红色队服的小孩笑着站在自己面前。

Fin.


End file.
